Lupine Academy
by MarieColanxxx
Summary: The crew are going to school in England! Alec is a rich, closeted boy, who had trouble accepting himself. Magnus is a poor boy, who refuses to open himself up to love, past heartbreak tormenting his life. There will be Malec and Saphael, with side pairings of Heronstairs, and a little bit of Clace. :) Rated T for language and possible heatwave.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the beginning of my new story! It's set in south-east England, somewhere in the countryside, and i just thought it'd be funny to get away from America for a bit. So I hope you enjoy Lupine Academy!**

The friction of the tyres against the gravel driveway made the sleek, black Mercedes vibrate slightly as it pulled up to the gate of the looming 19th Century Victorian building. 'Lupine Academy'. The letters formed in harsh, black iron across the arch of the gate, realisation hitting Alec that this was where he was going to be for the next year.

A deep voice perfectly matching his well-built physique said, "Buck up! It won't be that bad. Besides, you've got us!" Yes, he had his siblings, but they were the type of kids to go from zero to the most popular people in the school in a matter of seconds. They walked around with confidence and the allure of money, the only thing that mattered in a boarding school for rich kids in the middle of nowhere, oozed out of them.

He tried to look confident, he tried. But amongst the hundreds of heads chattering excitedly, he felt as if even attempting to speak to any of them would result in immediate slander. Jace, of course, was already flashing his crafted smile at any girl he could see, and Isabelle's dark hair swished in time to her hips, she also glancing at every boy walking past. Alec stared at the ground. The boys would beat him up if he were caught looking, and the girls weren't interesting.

There was nothing he could do.

Magnus' long legs were good in a situation like this. He had approximately 9 and a half minutes until the gates would be locked, and he would not be able to get into the school without having to phone in. Which of course would be fine if he had a phone, or at least the money for a payphone. He didn't. Sprinting through small crowds of people swarming out of the tiny train station, the coloured boy shouted apologies to the people behind him and muttered obscenities to himself.

As he approached the school he could see the gates about to be shut, and taking one last leaping stride towards the opening, he slid in through the gap, hair only slightly mussed by the wind. This earned him a quiet round of applause from the amused onlookers, and as the comedian he was, he took an exaggerated bow.

"Just in the nick of time, eh?" A boy, shorter than Magnus called over to him. He had short black hair and blue eyes, normally his favourite combination and he could see himself messing around in the future, depending on how stuck up the school was.

"Nearly broke a leg tryn'a get here on time!" His east London accent coming on thinner than he was used too, but still contrasting with the posh voices surrounding him.

"Oh! Scholarship boy?"

"How could ya tell?" The tan boy flashed him a grin stating that he wasn't offended at the judgement.

"I think you know." He already liked this boy, "Herondale, Will Herondale. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I have a feeling we'll be fast friends."

"Magnus Bane, and I'm beginnin' to think the same thing." And off they strode into the building, ready for assembly.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus walked down the endless corridors of rooms, searching for his room number. '183 - Magnus Bane, James Carstairs' Aha! A thin pale face with silvery, grey hair appeared from behind the closed door. "Roommate, hello. I'm Jem Carstairs. Magnus, I presume?"

"Yeah! Nice to meet ya, is Jem a nickname?"

"Yes, my Chinese name is Jian, it's kind of an in between." His eyes, almost the same colour as his hair, lit up at the mention of his heritage. "I hope you don't mind but I have to practise the violin every once in a while, and I prefer doing it alone, so I might kick you out."

"Tha's fine, I used to dabble in singing when I was younger. Mind you I was in the shower, so I was never any good." The younger boy guffawed. This would be a fun year.

"Hey, you look just like me!" These were the first words that came out of Will Herondale's mouth when he met his roommate.

"Uhh, I guess we do look alike. I'm Alec."

"Will." Alec threw his things down next to his bed and collapsed into a book. "Talkative, no?"

"More of a listener. If you have any problems, you can count on me to hear them!" He said with a sheepish grin.

"Right, I'll bear that in mind. You can hang out with me if the whole socialising thing puts a stunt in your friend making." Alec knew that Will was half making fun of him because it was his instinct to make any form of kindness turn into a joke. This reminded him of Jace in a way.

"Really? That's very kind of you! I'll take you up on that offer, but today I have to sit with my siblings."

"Eh, you look like a good kid, maybe you'll bring my reputation up."

"Reputation?"

"Nothing you need know about now."

"Oh, okay." Just then, the large dinner gong went off and signalled that it was time for them to eat.

Alec entered the dining hall and sat with Jace and Izzy, the lavish food prepared for them lay in front, a proper Sunday roast with crackling, roast potatoes, and of course, Yorkshire puddings. Introductions were made, Jace and Izzy already having met half the school. The table was made up of Alec, Jace, Izzy, Izzy's roommate Clary, her nerdy best friend Simon, and Simon's roommate Raphael, the two of them seeming to be engrossed in a conversation about who would win in a fight between a vampire and a werewolf.

"Who's your roommate Alec?" Izzy asked, trying to involve him in the conversation, as he was currently staring off into what seemed to be space.

"A boy named Will Herondale, he kind of looks like me."

"That's odd." In fact, Alec was staring right next to Will. And right next to Will was a boy with dark caramel skin, long, brown curls hanging loosely over his forehead. Despite his good looks, the thing that really enthralled Alec was his eyes. These eyes seemed to change colour in the light, one-minute being gold and the next green, they almost sparkled as he moved.

"That's him over there." Will pointed towards a boy on a table not far away, he was right, he did look just like Will. Except his eyes were deeper, as deep as an ocean could get. And instead of confidence, there was wonder. Wonder and mystery. Those eyes were staring straight at Magnus and as he was caught looking, a heavy blush formed over his cheeks. Magnus turned back to the conversation at the table. "You like him don't you?"

"Who's to say I'm even gay?"

"Please. I have eyes, you look at everyone as if you are thinking whether they are hot or not."

"Alright, yes, he seems cute."

"Glad to know you find me so attractive." Will burst out laughing.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't!" He chorused.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys and girls at Lupine Academy had a short amount of time after lunch to do whatever they pleased. Unlike some of the other schools nearby, they did not have access to computers or any form of technology unless it was being used for lessons. They had to entertain themselves with board games as the school believed it would be more beneficial to their education, and after all, they were here to learn not to have fun. So people pottered around the school gossiping about who liked who and whether "Janet from the library really did steal one of the books", or perhaps they retired to the drawing room to play snooker or cards. Will invited Alec to join him and Magnus for a game of cheat, and Alec agreed provided he could bring Jace along.

"Aha, I've been meaning to meet these siblings of yours that have stolen you away."

"Jace Wayland. You can call me perfect."

"If perfectly hideous is what you mean then it would be my pleasure."

"Oh were you describing yourself? I didn't realise we'd switched topics to the lesser being in the room."

"You must have made a mistake in your calculations, though it wouldn't surprise me that someone with what appears to be not even half of a moth ridden brain inside of him couldn't even see that he was the most repulsive figure in this room." They carried on like this all the way through the game, stopping occasionally to breathe, it was a necessity.

"How's it blue eyes?"

"Uh, sorry are you talking to me?"

"S'there anyone else in this room as stunning as you?"

"I-uh.." Alec could feel the blood rushing to his face.

"Take it as a rhetorical question, darling, even though the blush is adorable."

"Could you stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Being like that, all.." Alec's voice trailed off, not wanting to insult this boy. He laid down his cards face down in the middle. "Two aces."

"Cheat!" Magnus called out, looking at the cards he shoved the deck across the table at Alec, a smug smile on his face. "I'm Magnus Bane."

"Alec Lightwood."

"I know, is Alec short for anything?"

"Y-yes, Alexander."

"One of my favourite names, Alexander is. I think I'll call you that, if you don't mind?"

"I really would prefer.. oh, go on then." Magnus smiled, he liked this Alexander already.

"Jem!" The silver haired boy was walking quietly past the table and stopped as he was called over. "We just finished this game, join us for the next? Everyone this is my roommate Jem. You can sit next to Will, he's the grumpy one that looks a bit like a very ugly version of Alexander here." He announced without confirmation that the boy was playing. Jace shot Alec a look, that, if it were to be spoken, would be translated into "IS HE SAYING YOU LOOK NICE?"

They finished their new game of cards just before the bell went for lessons. Once again Magnus had won.

"I don't understand how you do that," Alec said, "it's as if you can read my mind!"

"You don't know half of the things I can do Alexander," The flirtatious nature returning to his voice, "at least, not yet."

"Wha?" Alec despaired at the words and looked at Will who grinned and whispered something in Magnus' ear. They keeled over in laughter and Jace was fuming.

"Care to share the joke?" He said curtly, and after there was no reply he stormed out of the room, only making Will and Magnus laugh more, soon joined by Jem and Alec. The quartet gathered their things, and walked off to their separate lessons.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus walked to his next lesson, 'Art History', and upon entering the class his teacher Ms Fairchild glanced over and pointed him towards a seat in the second row; right next to that gorgeous boy he had spent lunch flirting with.

"Alexander." He purred, and the boy glanced up from his books with big, blue, startled eyes.

"O-oh, it's you."

"Who else?"

"No one I guess, I should have recognised your voice, you just frightened me."

"I'm sorry to have scared you with my magnificence. I'm surprised you didn't feel and change in the energy as I walked into the room! Can you believe the luck I'm having today? I met you, and now I'm going to spend a year sitting next to the most beautiful boy in this school. That way I can now freely stare at this stunning specimen of human life, and I didn't even do nothing to deserve it!"

"I'm no-"

"Oh yes, you are quite the treat to the eyes, don't try to deny it."

"I could say the same thing about you." Alec breathed and Magnus turned to the front of the desk, obviously, he hadn't said it quietly enough as Magnus looked back at him.

"So you are!"

"What? No, let's talk about this later please."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

After the lesson finished they had a 5 minute gap before they had to be anywhere. As soon as the bell rang, Magnus grabbed Alec's wrist and pulled him into a stall of a bathroom.

"Who knows you're gay?"

"I, don't know, I mean.. I don't think anyone does. You can't tell anyone."

"I wouldn't I get how hard it is for some people. I didn't have the misfortune of having anyone to come out too."

"What?"

"I'll tell you another time. For now all I need to know is why you haven't told anyone?"

"Th-they'll hate me. And Jace, he.. I-"

"You like blondie? I didn't realise that egotistical jerk was your type. Guess I'm out of a chance then."

"No."

"No, I have a chance, or no he's not a jerk."

"I- both."

"Isn't that nice? That's a rhetorical question, but I think you're blushing too much to answer. Alexander, I would love to get to know you more, but to be honest, people might think it's a little strange that a quite obvious bisexual with a reputation around his parts is in a toilet stall with you. They might begin to think we were doing something other than talking, which we are not, unless you want too.." Alec just opened the door in a hurry. "I figured. Join us for lunch?"

"I guess I promised Will, but you could always join us?"

"Anything for you."

 **Sorry this was a little shorter, I have exams coming up and my life has been consumed. I've just taken up my mantra of "If you don't think, nothing can bother you." So I've been walking around like a brainless zombie. On top of that my instagram feed is full of season 2 shadowhunter things, THAT ARE KILLING ME. I honestly cannot wait for more reason to hate Clary (I know, I know I'm sorry, but I've hated her since book 2 when Alec got attacked by the demon and she stood there pining over Jace, the bitch). As always show me some support if you would like, but even knowing that people are there makes me happy, so thank you to everyone who reads this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**;) Hope you enjoyyy**

Flashbackkkk:

How can someone fall in love so fast? The thoughts were racing through Raphael's head, this one boy walked into his life and he was already head over heels. Dios, this didn't happen to Raphael Santiago. He didn't fall in love or anything like that.

"Simon Lewis. Pleased to make your acquaintance!" A shortish boy, with thick-framed glasses and a mop of brown hair atop his head, stood in front of Raphael.

"¿Por qué no puedo hacer algo con el geek?"

"Sorry, don't you speak English?"

"Of course I do, why else would I be here?" He spoke with a Spanish accent, though his English was near perfect.

"Well, what did you say then?" He smiled, and Raphael was lost.

"Uh. Nothing, I take it back anyway."

"Okay then, I've taken the left side, but if you want it then I'll swap!"

"No, it's fine. You shouldn't worry about me, you're far too pretty."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh." Raphael quickly sat down on his bed and began unpacking before he could say anything else rash. "Do you know anyone at the school already?"

"No, I moved de Mexico last month."

"Well, in that case, you can sit with me. I already know someone here, and I'm sure she's made friends. Besides, you seem nice, and if we're roommates then we have to be friends, right?"

"Fine. I don't have anyone else."

"Tell me, do you like star wars?"

Present:

Raphael gazed at the figure of his roommate lying across the room. Simon had always looked so peaceful asleep, it was as if every worry he had was lifted from him. He had made this observation after having stared at the boy every night for the weeks he had been at the school, although he did not know that Simon did the same in the morning time, purposefully setting his alarms for a few minutes before his Spanish friend's so he could have that time of bliss.

Neither could do anything about their infatuation, Simon being too shy and Raphael being too proud to admit his attraction to what was a mere lowlife in comparison to him. Though they could still have their wishes, and maybe if they wished hard enough, something would some true.

"Do you always stare at me before you fall asleep?" Raphael was startled as a voice rang out through the silent night.

"I wasn't staring."

"You so were, what's so interesting about me anyway? I mean, I'm not covered in glitter or shit, and I really don't think you'd be interested in my duvet covers. You hate Docter Who! And really I'm not that attract-"

"It was nothing, go back to sleep por el bien folla!"

"Aha! That means for fucks sake, see I've learnt something. And you always swear at me in Spanish."

"Just be quiet."

Simon was left thinking whether his feelings about the boy were requited or not. He hoped they were.

 **The spanish said Why do I get stuck with the geek? In case you were wondering, I mean it's probably not right, I'm german not spanish. But it was google translate okay? Don't blame me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer: I wrote this when I was supposed to be revising in Latin. My teacher was staring at me, so I'm sorry if it's really shit :P**

"Rise and shine!" Raphael was awoken from his sleep by a very excited young boy.

"Dios, Si! What time do you call this?"

"Time to be awake. And you've never called me 'Si' before!"

"It's cute." Simon snorted and walked off to spend a grand total of two seconds on his hair, and walked out of the bathroom before the Latino could storm in. He was always grumpy in the morning. Mind you, he wasn't in a great mood at any point.

"Raaappphhh?" The sing-songy voice shouted at the door.

"What?" A curt reply, unkindness was the only way he could cover up his feelings.

"We need to talk today."

"Of course we do. I'm stuck with you for 12 hours."

"No, I mean I want to ask you something, but it can wait 'till lunch."

"Okay, now shut up." Simon knew Raphael would be another twenty minutes, so he walked around their room looking at the various assortments of things. A small scrap of paper was lying next to Raphael's bed. On it was written:

 _For the beast has spoken,_

 _Far into the night,_

 _Where creatures lay,_

 _And strike at nigh._

"I didn't know you took English Poetics!" Raphael sped out of the bathroom and snatched the paper from Simon's hand.

"Forget it."

"No, it was really good. Sounded like something out of a Disney film or shit."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm like that guy from Mulan. I get it. You've told me a thousand times-"

"And you've told me that you're Mexican, not Chinese. I know. But I'm not kidding."

"If you like it so much I'll write some for you."

"I'd love that."

 _There isn't a shadow in the world,_

 _'nor complication of doubt,_

 _that could bound you from the light._

 _You'll never recede like me,_

 _and you'll never know what you do,_

 _till it is done._

 _"_ Simon, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Just tell me, you're dragging me around Sussex and we haven't gotten anywhere!"

"Waaaiiit! Be patient!"

"Why did I let you plan today? We should have just gone to a cafe or something."

"Because this is much better." Raphael let out a gasp as they reached the top of a hill. The sea glistened as the sun reflected off of it, and the beach was near empty. It was beautiful,

"Wha-"

"Shhh! Don't say anything, just sit down and enjoy my favourite spot!"

"I-"

"I said shush!"

"Simon we're not gonna get anywhere if you keep shushing me."

"Shut up then. I brought food, so just be quiet till we eat."

Simon laid out a carrier bag full of food out in front of them, only after putting a plaid picnic blanket on the ground below them.

"Really Si? Plaid? Could you be anymore clique?"

"What I saw it on the movie Climbing High."

"Dork."

"Idiot. You said you wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh yeaahh.. I guess. Uh."

"Spit it out, Lewis."

"Yes.. I wanted to ask why you moved from Mexico."

"Oh."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked, you don't have-"

"No, it's just not what I thought you were going to ask. It doesn't matter, but I'll tell you. I moved here with this man, he had taken me in, even though I was a stranger. He found me at the train station, I was standing by the tracks. My mother had just kicked me out. She had found out I was gay an-" He broke into a sob. "and she said I was a demon. Then she kicked me out of house and left me for dead. I had nowhere to go, I just kept walking until I got to the station. I wanted to jump, and I was about to, had it not been for this man. He convinced me not to, said I could move to England with him, anything to keep me from death. He was so kind, and compassionate. And that's why I'm here. He paid for my tuition as well."

"Raph, you didn't have to say anything."

"It's okay, I wanted you to know. Besides, it's who I am."

"Are you okay?" Simon could see the tears still falling from his eyes and he wiped them away with a swift movement of his arm. "Come here." And the boy collapsed into his arms, muffled gasps spoken into his shoulder as his sobbed.

"I-I'm glad I told you."

"I'm glad you told me too."


	7. Chapter 7

**If I get anything wrong, sue me.. I'm sorry I'm an incompetent twit. Now I've realised I haven't said this yet, but I think it's a good point to put in a couple disclaimers:**

 **Under no circumstances do I own these characters.. I do own the setting, and the actual words.. but the rest all goes to the magnificent goddess of light - the honourable Cassandra Claire.**

 **BOIxBOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. lol.**

 **And I hope you love my cheesy ending line.. it's a corker!**

The first Sunday at school was a weird one for Simon. They were forced to go to church by the very Christian school he attended - Simon was a Jew, and usually went to the temple on Saturdays with his family. Despite this, he went, as Raphael made it very clear that "If you do not go with me I will stake your heart at night. Not only is it inconsiderate to all of my faith, but it is required by the school. SIMON YOU WILL COME WITH ME."

Simon was glad he did agree to go, as it turned out they took attendance at the door. Jace did not do, nor did Izzy or Clary. They got detention, Clary cried. Other than that Church was relatively uneventful.

"What are we doing now then?" It was 11 o'clock now and they had free until 2 for lunch.

"On or off campus, you decide."

"Si, I think we should stay here. Do you know why? Because you have to travel for more than four hours to get anywhere around here!"

"Hyperbole to the max."

"You're only using that word because you know I like you being a nerd. So shut it."

"Who says I'm trying to impress you?"

"Your face says it."

"My face can't lie"

"Shut up."

"OI CLARY! WAIT UP! Yo, I'm going to talk to Clary, I need to find out what happened with Church. I'll catch up with you at lunch right?"

"Sure, I guess. Have fun!" Raphael was disappointed to watch his roommate walk in the opposite direction but he quickly caught sight of the other boy walking towards him from the other direction.

"You've got eyes for one haven't ya?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sayin' that Simon is a little more than your roomie."

"No. No, he's not, and he isn't even.. you know. And he likes that redhead."

"Sure, 'e likes Clary. What did 'e plan for you two yesterday?"

"Well, we had a picnic in this spot he loves overlooking the sea- oh."

"Yeah. Yeah. Now ya get me. 'e is totally into you. And you look like you're going to murder someone whenever 'e talks to anyone."

"Shut up. I don't"

"You 'ave to tell 'im. It's not fair on 'im or you to keep lying."

"I can't. He know's I'm gay. If he wanted anything he would have said."

"Please. This is Simon Lewis we're talking about. It sounds like you don't even know 'im and 'e has been your roommate for almost a week, and during that week you've been inseparable. 'e wouldn't tell you for all the money in the world."

"Fine. You win. I like him. He might like me. I can't say anything."

"Why not? It's obvious he does like you, about as obvious as the fact that Alexander is gay.. oops."

"Yeah yeah, go run to your boytoy. And don't worry, everyone knows he's gay, can you get any more fucking bad at hiding it?"

"You're falling for 'im. I can't tell if it's a good think or not."

"You're right, at some point, I think I must finally let Simon know that I am falling for him and see if he will be so kind as to catch me."


	8. Chapter 8

After speaking to Magnus, Raphael had no notion of where he wanted to go. Wondering the endless corridors seemed pleasant enough, but when all you wanted was to see someone's face and you couldn't.. it became tedious work. Eventually, in one of the rooms where there wasn't any particular use for it other than looking pretty, he saw a boy sitting in the corner looking about as interested in a painting of an apple than most people would be - not at all.

"You all right?" He had a soft voice, even though his body was well toned under the standard green blazer and khaki pants they were all forced to wear.

"Guess so, not much to do on your own other than look at artwork here is there?"

"Suppose not. Jonathan."

"Raphael. Nice to meet you."

"So, Raphael, where are you from? You don't sound very English."

"Mexico."

"Nice, just moved?" Raphael nodded. "Explains the tan then. It suits you, though, I couldn't imagine you looking any paler."

"I don't know whether that's a compliment or not."

"It is."

"Well, my roommate said something similar. Though he keeps comparing me to Captain Li Shang."

"Ah from Mulan, I kinda see it. You have the whole badass army captain thing down!"

"Ha, thanks. You've seen Mulan?"

"Little sister, big Disney fan."

"Does she go to this school?"

"Yeah! Her name is Clary, do you know her?"

"Oh! Jace's girl, I sit at lunch with her. My roommate is Simon, her best friend."

"And Jace is my roommate! Coincidence huh? I suppose we were destined to meet."

"How come you don't sit at our table?"

"Uh, my friend, I guess. Sebastian doesn't get on with them."

"Right, if I were you I'd punch him in the face and tell him I can do what I want."

"You haven't seen the guy, 'sides, Seb is nice. If a little angry."

"Whatever makes you happy, then."

"Thanks." Jonathan flashed him a grin, then looked down at his hands, intertwined in each other, tapping with his nail. He saw where Raphael was looking and said "Sorry, a nervous habit. I always needed to move if I wanted to think. I suppose that's what got me into sports, which is where I met Seb. That's what my whole life is built upon, the day I met him. He seems to tie me down. Maybe I should try being a little freer, cut loose from him. But I'm a follower, not a leader."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you seem like a decent guy, and I suppose I like you. Which is ridiculous as I've known you for about 5 minutes and I barely know anything about you."

"I-uh, you like me?"

"Yeah, you're hot."

"Oh, I mean, uh.."

"I get it you're not-"

"No! I am but I like someone else."

"Simon?"

"NO! Definitely not him."

"Sorry I asked then, I'll be on my way. I didn't mean to offend you." Raphael just stared at the boy as he walked out the door. Was it that obvious? Was that really what people thought of him, even from one sentence about Simon, without mentioning his name? Dios, he had problems. He was never this weak, never! All those years he had kept himself to himself, ignoring the jibes from boys at school, the beatings, the harsh words. He had built a wall for himself, and with one smile, Simon had torn it down like it had been made of putty. One little movement, and Raphael was lost.

At lunch, Simon took up his place opposite Raphael. He had spent the hours laughing at Clary about her detention, and how stupid she had been to go with that Captain America lookalike. The whole time he had thought about what Raphael would be doing, whether he was making friends, people asides from him. And the whole time he had pushed those feelings down with a firm "he's not your boyfriend, why do you care?" But now looking up at that face, perfectly chiselled cheekbones across a slightly tan complexion, eyes that lit up, the essence of life escaping from his lips as he spoke, he knew why.

"So, Raph, miss me?"

"Of course, cariño, I couldn't spend a moment away from you." His tone mocking the words he spoke.

"Ouch! You're too harsh."

Izzy suddenly spoke, "Aww! Raph? You two already have nicknames for each other? You make such a cute couple!"

"No, we're not-uh.." They spoke in unison, stuttering denials and trying to turn attention away from them.

"Calm down boys, honestly, can't you take a joke? By the way you reacted I might as well think you were dating."

"Well, they're obviously not," Jace chided, "or else there would be an explanation for the hungry look in Raphael's eyes"

"Shut up."

"Okay, okay! I'm just saying that you need to be more careful when you like someone!"

"Fucker." Raph muttered under his breath, "Well, now that's over, do you want to know what I got up to after you deserted me?"

"Sure. What did the magnificent Santiago get up to?"

"Well, I went for a walk down some corridors. I saw a painting of an apple. Met a boy. Talked about Disney and Mexico. He said he liked me. I said I liked someone else. He left. I continued my walk. Found some new-"

"HE WHAT?" Simon practically shouted across the table.

"He said he liked me.. but I said I liked someone else so it's fine."

"He.. You, What? Who do you like?" A blush spread over Raphael's face like wildfire.

"I can't say."

"Come on! You're no fun. Who was he?"

"It was that kid over there, the tall one. Name's Jonathan. I believe he's your best friends brother."

"Jonathan Morgenstern?! He likes you?"

"Yup. And could you be any more loud?" Sure enough, heads were turning to look the couple sitting. Jealousy boiled at the pit of Simon's stomach, a feeling he knew shouldn't be there. A feeling that shouldn't even be thought about after knowing someone for a little less than a week. God, this was confusing.

"Sorry. So you put him straight, right? But you didn't deny you were gay because that would just be keeping unnecessary secrets. Oh god, are you even out?"

"Idiota. Of course, I'm out. Well, I was never really in. I guess it isn't something I've announced, yet if someone asks then I'll tell the truth. It's nothing I'm ashamed of. I never asked about you, though. I assume you're just an ally?" Good god. He knows. Otherwise, why would he be asking? Should Simon tell him? He didn't know, there were too many questions. Right now, confusing was an understatement.

"Well if you really want to know..


	9. Chapter 9

**=Sorry for that shoddy excuse of a cliffhanger. In all truth it was too late and everyone in the house could hear the clicking of the keyboard. It was a little distracting. But hey, I write better at night. Speaking of writing at night, this wasn't. I wrote this when I was supposed to be revising. So as you can see, I'm going to fail my exams next week because I have been staying up until 2am writing this for you. And there will still be updates next week, even if I do have exams. This is practically English revision right? Anyway, enjoy the story.. poor Raphael!**

"I'm pan."

"You are?"

"Yeah…"

"Who knows?" Raphael's voice turned to a hiss in case of any prying eyes – or in this case eats.

"No one. I guess, it's not really that obvious."

"I thought you were bi, but why haven't you told anyone?"

"I don't really know. I suppose I'm scared, it's not something that accepted where I'm from. I'm shocked at how someone could have courage like you did."

"Do you want to come out?"

"Yeah, telling you, it showed that I don't have anything to worry about.."

"You don't. I'll always be here, and I'm sure none of these jerks would care." Simon slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Hey, they're my friends!"

"Some friends if you're too scared to tell them."

"Shut up."

"Never." And with a cheeky look he stood up and strutted out of the hall, closely followed by Simon.

One other boy stood up and followed them out.

They found themselves in an empty classroom on their way to the dorms when they heard a voice behind them.

"So, Raphael. Is this the infamous Simon? The 'not boyfriend'?" He put air quotes round these words.

"Jonathan. What so you want?"

"Raph, is this he?"

"Raph is it? Didn't realise you two were on such close terms? And I thought I was being forward. I guess that's what you like."

"Raph what is he talking about?"

"Nothing, Si. Go to our room. I'll be there in a minute."

As Simon left the room, Raphael turned back to the strong boy standing opposite.

"I knew you were a faggot. You're sick, a monster. Someone needs to do something about it."

"What? But I thought you-" A cold laugh, cruel, and as biting as the cold on a winter's day interrupted Raphael.

"You thought he was one of you?" A figure towered over the two of them. It was the boy he had seen sitting with Jonathan at lunch.

"I suppose you're Sebastian then?"

"You guessed correct. Smart, for such a fag."

"Can you not use that word?"

"Why? Is it degrading? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt your pride!" It was quite obvious he had. The boy, Sebastian, neared, shouting more insults with every step. Raphael became angrier at each word, the possibility of a fight becoming clearer than ever. Suddenly, a fist shot out of nowhere towards Raphael's face, narrowly missing the centre of his face. Luckily, he had moved in time, but this only managed to make Sebastian angrier, if that was possible. "You think you're so perfect." He sneered, nose crinkling in disgust at the sight of Raphael crouching by the floor. Sebastian reached out, clawing for his neck, any contact that could harm the smaller boy. Sebastian was strong, but Raphael was quick. His slim body allowed him to move with agility and grace, dodging every punch or kick thrown at him. By this point, Jonathan had scuttled off and there was no one around to get one of the professors to help get Sebastian off Raphael.

It was hopeless.

The realisation kicked in.

Raphael knew that he couldn't keep fighting, there was no point. The only way to make Sebastian leave was to lose.

So he stopped fighting.

A punch in his face.

Kick in the shin.

Blood began to pour from his nose, and his stomach hurt from where Sebastian's knee had come in contact with it.

Raphael's vision went blurry, and all he could see was pain.

Pain, and then black.


	10. Chapter 10

"Holy shit, Jem! Someone get help!" A black haired boy was crumpled on the floor, covered in blood. There were many bruises forming on his body, his face almost unrecognisable from the steady stream of blood flowing from his nose. "Fuck, Raphael wake up!" Will spent the next few minutes that it took for nurses to get to the classroom trying to wake Raphael with no avail.

News spread fast. Someone beat up some kid names Raphael Santiago to near death. One of his mates found him knocked out in a classroom. Three people were seen sprinting to the sick bay when he was discovered. One was Simon Lewis, the other two were Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood. "Alec, what the hell happened to him?" The tears were thick in Magnus' eyes, threatening to begin streaming down his face at any moment.

"Shh, it'll be okay. All you're doing is damage to yourself because you're worrying too much."

"I just don't unders-" Magnus couldn't hold back anymore. Salt water dripped onto the dark wood floors of the infirmary. "You shouldn't see me cry. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. It's okay." Magnus had his arms tightly wrapped around Alec's waist, and he was quietly sobbing into the crook of his neck.

Simon, on the other hand, was seated in the chair next to the bed staring at the young boy lying down. Grasping for his hand, he said silent prayers in his head, truing anything to het him to wake up. He was desperate. His hand was ice cold, yet he didn't know if it was always like that. "Right boys, I'm sorry but you can't stay here. It's nearing 10 o'clock and that's bed ti-" She looked over at Simon as she stopped. It seemed obvious that he wasn't going to leave. "Simon Lewis, I presume?"

"Y-yes, Miss." His voice quavered. He didn't trust himself not to lash out if anyone tried to move him from next to Raphael.

"I suppose if you want to, there is no need for you to return to an empty room. We can get you covers for the chair and you can stay."

"Yes, Miss. Thank you, Miss." He never looked away from Raphael. He couldn't.

Morning came, and Simon woke to the soft calling of his name. "Simon, wake up. You're squashing my arm." It took him a minute to adjust to his surroundings. Infirmary. Right.

"Shit, Raph! Holy crap you're awake. How are you? What happened? Why did you let-"

"Shut up."

"Always so polite, even when I spent the entire night here. Magnus and Alec came to, but they had to leave for the night. And Will and Jem were the ones who found you."

"Wonder what they were doing in a pretty abandoned classroom?"

"Shut up! Eww."

"Hey, now it's you who's being rude. Why could you stay then?"

"I'm special. That's why." Simon stood up and looked out of the window. "Nah, she was in the middle of telling us all to leave, then she just said I could stay. I was pretty shaken up, you're an ass you know."

"I'm quite aware. Comparing me to a donkey seems to be one of your favourite things to do. I'm sorry I scared you like that, though."

"It's no problem. Really, we just want to know who it was. I didn't say anything."

"Good. I think I'll say I don't know who it was."

"What? But, you do… Why lie?"

"I think it'd be worse if I said who. Plus, they seem really rich."

"Raph, we're pretty much all rich here. But if you really think that's what you have to do."

"Thank you. How long to I have to stay here?"

"The nurse said about half a day more. You can leave for the lesson before lunch, I'm aloud to stay with you, though."

"Then I'm feeling absolutely brilliant."

The two spent the rest of the day talking about books and homework and other trivial things they could to pass the time. At the point where Raphael was released, they were told to go to their respective lessons, so they parted ways. Raphael received a lot of funny looks, for his face was a varying range of shades of purple.

The two met again at lunch, and joined the general natter at their table, which abruptly stopped as they sat. A lot of "damn"'s came there way from Izzy, and stifled laughs from Jace and Will. "Glad to see the blood was cleaned up, you were seriously messed up when I found you."

"That is not helping Will! 'Sides, I was there too."

"Yes of course you were, and when I heard this from Simon, I couldn't help but think what you two were doing in such abandoned classrooms." Jem was the sensible one, they made a good pair.

"Uh, anyway, where were you this morning Simon? I tried to return that textbook you lent me, but you didn't answer the door."

Magnus' voice sounded, he had been unusually quiet. "Simon slept at the infirmary, next to his darling Raphael." He winked at Raphael, who looked away quickly.

"Everyone needs to stop talking about me."

"Fine, Raph. You need to stop being such a grump." Izzy declared.

"Look, Si, can we just go?"

"You've barely eaten!"

"I'm fine, you're done, right?"

"Sure Raph. Let's go."

" Look," Raphael whispered as they got out of the hall, "I really don't want to go to any lessons today."

"I know, are you sure?"

"I can't face all the looks. Can we just take the day off?"

"How?"

"That nurse seemed fond of you, go ask."

"What? She only helped because I was upset."

"We can always try. Come on."

"What's the magic word?"

"Simon."

"Say it!"

"I- can't."

"Sure you can, it's polite."

"Fine! And I'm never saying this again. Please?"

"Aha! Yes, of course."

"You want me to give you the day off?"

"Yes, Miss. I'm sorry to bother you, but Raphael here doesn't feel comfortable with how he's being treated in his current state, and I'd rather stay with him. Just in case he has anymore.. accidents."

"Well, there isn't much I can do other than write you a sick note. But you're barely sick," she pointed at Raphael and then at Simon, "and you definitely aren't, so are you expecting me to lie?"

"Uhh-"

"Sure. It's too boring here anyway, I might as well give some young lovers time off school."

"Oh, we're not-"

"It's okay, I won't say anything. Here you go." She handed them both a slip of paper she'd signed, saying that they didn't have to go to any lessons. "Have fun!"

"It's raining, nothing you can say will get me to go outside." The two had been sitting in their dorm room with nothing to do for 30 minutes. Raphael had suggested going for a walk, but the weather was not on their side. "We can watch TV."

"Simon, there isn't a TV here."

"I have a laptop, oh my god we can watch Doctor Who. Which season do you want?"

"Cariño, I don't like Doctor Who."

"Raph you've never watched it. Come on, pick one."

"Fine. The one with the hair that kinda looks like yours. Wait a minute, you totally style yourself after that guy!"

"Who? David Tennant?"

"Him! You so do!"

"I don't! I don't even do 'styling'"

"Well whatever you do, it's working," Raphael muttered. "Just put the program on." As the screen flickered to life, the two sat on Simon's bed up against the wall. They had gotten through two episodes when Raphael announced, "Can we sit on the floor? My back is giving in."

"Grandpa."

"Move already!" They continued to watch until they heard the mass of people parading back to their dorms after lessons.

"That means dinner is in half an hour. Do you want to go, Raph?"

"Is my face looking any better?"

"Not particularly, no. Even though I might have some arnica cream somewhere." Simon stood up to look through his trunk, which was still slung across the floor from when he had first arrived. "Here." He passed Raphael the purple and white tube, and he stood up to apply it in the mirror. One look at himself and he said,

"Oh, I get why people were staring now. No, I'm not going to dinner, I'm, not hungry anyway. You can go."

"I'm not going anywhere without you. I'm guessing you don't want to watch any more Docter Who. I'm having doubts about why you picked watching these episodes, though. Mr Tennant is undoubtedly the hottest Doctor, after Matt Smith of course."

"David Tennant is way better than that Matt guy. And, no I don't want to watch any more of your nerd program. His relationship with that girl is depressing me."

"I get you. I want to read, I don't know about you."

"Sure, I'll read." So that is how they spent the next few hours. At some point, Raphael decided that reading was not one of his preferred past times, and he put down his book. It was getting quite late, and it was almost lights out.

"Bored?"

"I'm fine, I'll just sit." Simon's arm was gently touching Raphael's as they sat, and he could feel every tiny touch like electric shocks coursing through his body. Every now and again, Simon would turn his head and meet Raphael's eyes, which were watching the boy gently with fondness. Eventually, those eyes became tired, and his lids began to droop, his body shutting down. He fell into a heavy sleep, the stresses of the day becoming apparent from how quickly he fell. Raphael's head dropped onto Simon's shoulder, and he couldn't help but brush the hair away from the sleeping boy's face. Simon too, not wanting to wake Raphael, fell asleep in that position. His head rested atop Raphael's, and his arms were wrapped around the boy's shoulders in a rash attempt at protecting him from whatever might get him in the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry this has been a while, I've been working on a little something that should be out in about a week or so :) It is, of course, Malec, with some Clary bashing, because that little bitch deserves it. Sorry, you can see I have a little pent up anger about this girl. In other news, I've been so consumed by this world, that when I read fanfiction I get so mad when people portray the characters wrong. I'm sitting there like "ALEC, MY BABY, WOULD NEVER BE THAT FORWARD!" or "MY PRECIOUS SIMON DO NOT ASK CLARY OUT, ASK YOUR SOULMATE RAPHAEL" I think I'm going mad.**

They woke when a knock was heard at the door. "20 minutes until breakfast, get up!" The matrons were not kind at Lupine Academy, but they were kind enough to wake you up in the morning. Somehow, during the night, Simon and Raphael had ended up sprawled on the floor, Simon's head resting on Raphael's chest. This made for a very awkward morning conversation.

"Sorry, I should have moved if I wanted to sleep."

"It's fine, Raph. You're very comfortable." There was silence for a couple seconds.

"Dios mio this is awkward."

"Let's just forget about it. It's not like anything happened, right?"

"Sure. Breakfast?"

"Of course."

"Alexander! Your sister appears to be busy, so care to join me in gossip over potential couples in this school?" Magnus said in a mock posh accent.

"No." All Alec wanted to do was finish his book.

"Yes? Sweet! I'll make you a deal. I'll talk, you can throw in the occasional 'mm really', but we'll be..." Magnus looked down to the book Alec was reading and had an idea. "sat in the library. Kay?"

"Will it shut you up?"

"Darling, that's no way to talk to someone as gorgeous as me. I'm 'alf royalty."

"Whatever you say, Magnus. And may I remind you of my circumstances? I'm not your 'darling'."

"But you migh' be soon, so what 'arm is there in startin' early?"

"Shut up."

"That wasn't denial, so..."

"So what?"

"Okay, okay. I'll be quiet. But you're coming with me now." Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and dragged him away. The library itself had become Alec's favourite spot in the entire school. It was full of places to loose yourself, and it was a way of escaping from the inevitability of him burning in hell, as the only thing he saw when he closed his eyes was the searing image of a pair of cat-like eyes. Alec was snapped back to reality as Magnus mentioned a pair of boys he had become very familiar with over the past weeks. "not to mention that Simon Lewis fella' and Raphael! I don't know what's becoming of them, I mean I 'aven-"

"WHAT?"

"Mmm? What's wrong?"

"Simon is..."

"Oops." Magnus laid a hand over his mouth and whispered, "I'm not very good at this keeping people in the closet thing, am I?"

"Wait, what's that to mean? Did you tell anyone about me?"

"Not exactly. Raphael already knew. Kind of."

"Magnus Bane what have you done? I wasn't ready, for any of this. Now some Spanish guy who is apparently boning one of my best friends knows a secret that only, what, two other people know?"

"Raphael is Mexican, I'll 'ave you know, and 'e is not doing anything with Simon to my knowledge. Relax, kid. He pretty much knew anyway, and you need to tell someone."

"Okay. Well, how do I know I can trust this Raphael, then?"

"Because I know 'is secret. So he wouldn't tell."

"What's his secret then, because then we'd be equal."

"I already told you! 'e's falling for Mr Lewis and they're roommates... I think it's cute!"

"It's weird, thinking that Simon is kissing... ugh."

"I don't think they are, though! I would know. That's nothing to say for Jem and Will here. I totally caught them snogging in the toilets the other day."

"Can you stop telling me all my friends are getting it on?"

"Makes you feel kinda left out, right? Don't worry, I've been saving myself for you."

"I hate you."

"Hmm... Keep telling yourself that."

"I will! And my feelings aren't going to change anytime soon. I'm changing the topic, what are you doing for half term on Sunday?"

"Going 'ome, pretty much. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but it's only for 8 days, we'll be back here soon, right?"

"Yup! And I will be looking forward to it the whole 'olidays!"

"That's not what holidays are for, Mags."

"Mags?"

"That's you, isn't it?"

"Awww! You've given me a nickname! It's like me calling you peapod, or mittens, or-"

"Okay. No. I've tolerated 'darling' or any other normal terms of endearment you use, but there is no way in hell you will get away with saying that."

"You're no fun. I like it. Would you prefer gloomy death god? Because that's 'ow you're behaving, and it's dulling my whole shimmering ray of sunshine feel, ya know?"

"Yeah, that's what you do for hours in the morning, and I'm guessing it's the reason you barely ever go to breakfast?"

"I mean my 'air takes at least 45minutes for itself. The reason I don't go to breakfast is because I 'ave to do something to keep me looking this good! I can't do sport like you because sweat does not fair well with this." He pointed at his perfectly gelled hair. "Don't get me wrong, I love 'ow you do rugby. One of these days I'll come see you all 'ot and bothered, and the wonders that your sport does for your body." He poked at Alec's abs, and Alec instinctively curled up.

"I'm not-"

"Shh. You're too pessimistic."

"I am not-"

"I said shush. Go read your book and pretend to listen to me."

"Fine."

"Raph, what are you doing for half term?" The two had been sat in their room, Simon absorbed in his computer game, Raphael finishing late homework.

"Staying here. They have a program for that right?"

"How come? Can't you stay with Mr Fancy Pants over in London?"

"I'm only staying there for proper holidays when I'm not allowed to stay here. I don't want to burden him."

"In that case, I have an idea..."

"I don't like that look on your face, Simon."

"I was hoping... only if you wanted too of course, but would you like to stay with me? Like, at my house?"

"What? No! I mean, I'd be imposing on you and your family."

"Nonsense, I already asked my mum. She said she'd love to have you over."

"Well..."

"Come on! It'll be so much fun!"

"Okay then, I suppose there isn't anything else much to do."

"Ahh! This is going to be such a laugh. You'll love my sister, she too has a weird love for leather jackets."

"Said leather jackets that you manage to ruin every time you touch one."

"Charming."

"Only for you."


End file.
